Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-281991 discloses a control apparatus that displays information supplied from a mobile information terminal to a display mounted in a vehicle and controls the display mode of the information in accordance with the travelling state of the vehicle. The control apparatus receives movie information, music information, traffic information, or navigation information from the mobile information terminal. With the control apparatus, the control is performed, for example, so that display of the movie information is disabled during high-speed travelling of the vehicle and all the information is displayed on the full screen when a parking brake is turned on.
The functions of mobile information terminals have been advanced in recent years and the mobile information terminals having a navigation function are put on the market. It is convenient for a user of such a mobile information terminal to use the navigation function of the mobile information terminal also during the travelling of a vehicle to allow navigation information to be displayed in an image display apparatus mounted in the vehicle. In view of such circumstances, onboard apparatuses have been developed, through which signals are supplied from the mobile information terminals to the image display apparatuses with user interface provided with multiple connection terminals capable of receiving image information, audio information, and/or control information.
The following situation can possibly occur in such an onboard apparatus. Specifically, for example, in a case in which a mobile information terminal that supplies the navigation information is connected to one of the multiple connection terminals and a portable video disk playback apparatus or the like is connected to another connection terminal, it is desirable that an image of an image signal supplied from the portable video disk playback apparatus be not displayed during the traveling of the vehicle while it is necessary to display an image of the navigation information supplied from the mobile information terminal.
A state in which multiple mobile information terminals are connected to the apparatus is supposed in the control apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-281991. However, as for the types of the information that is supplied, there is only a proposal of addition of type information at the side of the mobile information terminals in advance or analysis of input information at the side of the onboard apparatus to recognize the type of the input information, and thus room for improvement exists.